The present invention concerns a method for the production of stanol fatty acid esters, a stanol fatty acid ester composition, and the use thereof in food products, in particular in fat based food products in amounts sufficient to obtain a blood cholesterol lowering effect if the food product is used according to the common needs of the consumer.
Fatty acid esters of phytosterols and/or phytostanols are hydrolyzed in the gut and the subsequent free phytosterols and/or phytostanols will inhibit the absorption of cholesterol thereby lowering the blood cholesterol. Free phytosterols and/or phytostanols themselves are hardly absorbed. Indications in literature are that phytostanols are absorbed even in a lesser extend than phytosterols. The use of phytostanols in fat based food products to lower blood cholesterol could therefore be preferred over the use of phytosterols.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,045 (Raision Tehtaat Oy AB) a substance of beta-sitostanol fatty acid ester is described produced by 1. solvent hardening of beta-sitosterol followed by 2. esterification of the formed beta-sitostanol with fatty acids. The so formed mixture of beta-sitostanol fatty acid esters can be used as such or added to a food.
There are several disadvantages to this production method, of which the most severe is that the beta-sitosterol should first be solubilized in a solvent (e.g. ethylacetate, butanol, ethanol) before the hardening of the sterol can be performed. Because the solubility of beta-sitosterol, or phytosterols in general, in solvents is rather limited, the hardening step is relatively expensive operation because of high solvent costs and high costs of hardening equipment of relative large volume. Moreover, the solvents needs to be recovered after the hardening process is completed, and suitable locations for above hardening process will be limited because of environmental regulations. Furthermore, in a process aiming at the production of a food ingredient, removal of all solvents is essential, this making the process even more expensive.